Magical Duo
by girly devil
Summary: Harry is abused at home and is rescued by Snape. Severitus: Snape adopts Harry, magical Dudley, extreme child abuse, noncon. Harry becomes blind. Slash HPDM. Maybe mpreg. Sixth year, no HBP.
1. Gravity

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**Title:** Magical Duo

**Author: **girly devil

**Summary:** Harry is abused at home and is rescued by Snape. Severitus: Snape adopts Harry, magical Dudley, extreme child abuse, noncon. Harry becomes blind. Slash HPDM. Maybe mpreg. Sixth year, no HBP.

**Warnings: **Slash HPDM. Maybe mpreg, extreme child abuse, noncon, spoilers.

**A/N:**_ hello there. I hope you all enjoy the story. The title will be explained later on. This chapter is quite _

Chapter 1: Gravity

It was still dark when the silence of the house of number 4 was rudely interrupted.

Bang! Bang!

"Boy get up now, your uncle is almost ready for his breakfast"

"Coming Aunt Petunia" he said back, he didn't yell, he never yelled, to be caught yelling was disrespectful and would earn him a punishment for sure.

The only good thing this summer, the emerald eyed boy thought as he pulled on oversized clothes is that Dudley is off staying somewhere, he never did find out where but oh well, number one rule is _don't ask questions. _

He entered the kitchen silently and was slightly concerned to see Aunt Petunia standing there holding a cookbook. He was _never _allowed to use a cookbook, he might contaminate it.

"Right boy, Vernon wants pancakes so Vernon is going to get pancakes alright?" Harry nodded dumbly "you may look at this cookbook but not under any circumstances are you to touch it and make sure you don't mess it up, got it?"

Harry Potter, boy who lived, savior of the wizarding world, celebrity set about making pancakes for his muggle uncle. He'd never done pancakes before and his hands were shaking with fear that he would screw it up. It didn't help that his stomach was making loud noises to announce its hunger and to protect against cooking food that he wasn't allowed to eat.

"Quiet boy," Aunt Petunia hissed menacingly "you can have some food if you do this right."

Harry stood there wondering how he was going to stop his stomach from doing a natural response when it stopped; apparently the mere promise of food was enough.

Uncle Vernon came downstairs and started to eat the pancakes Harry had already finished cooking. Everything was going fine; Vernon was eating his pancakes and Harry was washing the dishes. That is until Vernon reached the last pancake. He took a bite and the quickly spit it out, the underside was burnt.

"You think you can burn my food Boy?" Vernon roared, he jumped up and cornered Harry, red in the face and the veins in his forehead looking near to bursting. Vernon grabbed Harry's hand; luckily it was his left one and forced it flat on the still burning element, using Harry's small hand to protect his own huge one.

Despite not wanting to give his uncle the satisfaction, Harry was soon screaming, the loudest noise he had made this summer so far because Voldemort had been quiet. When Vernon was satisfied with the 'punishment', Harry's hand appeared to be nothing more than a piece of blackened flesh.

Harry was whimpering.

"Stop those pathetic noises now" Vernon growled.

"I'm s-sorry un-uncle, di-didn't mean t-to"

"Quiet" Vernon punched him in the face. Harry felt the cracking of his nose and some small sharp pains in and around his eyes. Before he could recover his uncle had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his cupboard where he literally threw him inside. Harry once again felt bone snap, this time in his leg as it hit the side of the cupboard. Vernon slammed the door shut and Harry heard the lock click before he slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

(0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0)

When Harry woke he went to flick on the light but nothing changed. Hmm, the bulb must have blown. Harry didn't think much beyond that besides thinking that it was lucky he couldn't see his hand which was still causing him a tremendous amount of pain. It wasn't long before he was pulled down by thoughts of Sirius. This summer Harry didn't allow himself the daydream of rescue because a) Sirius wasn't around to rescue him anymore and b) he didn't deserve it. He was a murderer wasn't he? It was his fault that Sirius had died. It was probably a good thing that Sirius was the last person who loved him, now no one else would be hurt on his behalf. The Dursley's were right after all, he was just a worthless unlovable freak. His 'family' wasn't the only reason Harry was quiet this summer.

Harry was left in his cupboard for the rest of the week. He wasn't even let out to go to the loo, instead he used a bucket which wasn't emptied; he hated not being able to do magic outside of school. Aunt Petunia came in once halfway through the punishment and gave him a bottle of water and 2 slices of bread, not quite fresh. As much as Harry wanted to wolf it down to assuage his hunger, he didn't because he knew that would be all he got until he was let out of the cupboard, instead he ate it slowly. It took him two days to finish but he was still hungry.

'I hate my life I'm supposed to save the wizarding world when I can't even protect myself from my own muggle uncle? What a joke. I can't even tell anyone, partly because uncle Vernon forbid it and partly because my friends don't care. Ron is just my friend as a way to be better than his brothers and for the fame. Hermione is only there for the future prospects that as a friend of the Boy Who Lived she will be able to get a job anywhere. I can't tell them my problems, Ron would turn on me like he did in fourth year and Hermione would rather study. In fact the only people who have ever treated me the same no matter what happens are Malfoy and Snape even if they are a bit negative. I wish I could thank them for that. I don't hate either of them anymore in fact I wish I had taken Malfoy's hand in friendship back in first year. After all, he doesn't need anything from me. Although Dumbledore acts all grandfatherly, I don't know if he feels it or not. To him I am a weapon. I sometimes think he forgets that I am alive and not just a pawn he can move on his giant chessboard.

Harry's summer went like that; far too much time to think, being beaten, locked in his cupboard or the smallest bedroom only being let out to cook. He was no longer doing chores because, between his useless hand and leg that was becoming increasingly harder to stand on he wasn't able to get much done and it gave his uncle more time in which to 'punish' him. His only consolation throughout his torment was that Hedwig, his owl was safe at Hogwarts.

This routine was uninterrupted until the day before his birthday when he was thrown into the bedroom so hard that the already broken bone in his leg tore its way through the skin. Harry squinted through the pain up at his uncle trying to see without his glasses. "You will stay in here boy and I don't want to hear a sound. I can't be bothered having anything to do with a worthless freak while petunia is at Aunt Marge's picking up Dudley, she said something about staying too, oh well" Vernon laughed at the frightened yet hopeful look on Harry's face, maybe he would finally have time to heal. Vernon walked out of the room making sure to lock all the locks including the cat flap.

When his uncle had gone Harry tried to stand but whenever he tried to put weight on his torn leg it collapsed. Harry knew that even with the bone showing it wasn't like an ordinary broken leg, he had been able o walk on them before, something was wrong and he was worried. He finally settled on shuffling across the floor on his butt until he reached the bed where he pulled himself up with his good hand. He wished he could cry but he hadn't cried since Sirius died. Sometimes all he wanted was someone to say something nice or to touch him without hurting him even if he did flinch away from it. He soon fell asleep wishing he was somewhere else.

(o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0) (o.o) (0.0)

When Harry woke up the clock that he had fixed said 11:50, ten minutes until his birthday, he decided to do his yearly tradition of waiting until midnight for his birthday to arrive. 12:00 arrived and Harry could be found looking out his window waiting for the owls that always arrived dead on midnight. By quarter past he realized that nothing was coming. He wasn't surprised about Ron and Hermione or Hagrid because he was back at the giants, but he was a bit surprised that Remus hadn't sent anything. Though come to think of it, he hadn't really heard anything from Remus since Sirius died. Apparently Remus agreed that Sirius' death was Harry's fault.

At 12:30 Harry heard Vernon leave his room, must be getting something to drink he thought that is until he heard the locks on his door clicking open.

"Freak I've got a special present for you" he smiled maliciously. Harry looked at him and sure enough he had a bag in his hand. Harry was surprised to say the least, the Dursley's had never even acknowledged his birthday before let alone gotten him anything. He was still wary but he wanted love more than anything so he stayed where he was as Vernon approached, not that he could move very far anyway.

When Vernon was close to Harry he reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. A shocked Harry wasn't able to move fast enough to avoid his uncle grabbing his hands and cuffing him to the bed. Vernon them climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry's hips. Reaching again into the bag Vernon pulled out a bottle of alcohol which he took a drink from before pulling out a knife.

"like I said a very special present" Vernon whispered before leaning forward to cut off all that was left of Harry's overlarge t-shirt not caring if he also cut skin.

"Tell me boy, do you like pain?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"N, no uncle"

"Wrong answer" Vernon shouted before pouring the alcohol over his face in an attempt to get it in Harry's mouth. Vernon succeeded somewhat because Harry immediately started choking, the movement of which set his broken ribs on fire. But worse than the ribs was the pain of the alcohol getting into the cuts his glasses had made on his face and eyes, in fact his whole eyes burned. Harry desperately tried to get his hands to his eyes to get the stiff out but only succeeded in hurting his wrists. Vernon laughed at seeing how much the alcohol hurt Harry and poured some more on him. Harry watched in horror as everything around him went fuzzy and then completely disappeared into blackness. He whimpered as Vernon just kept on laughing.

When Vernon stopped laughing he used the knife he was still holding to cut into Harry's stomach. When he was finished he took some ashes that he had retrieved form the fireplace downstairs which they now used after Mr. Weasly had come through years ago. Vernon took the ashes and spread them over the cuts; Harry gasped trying not to scream as the ash was rubbed in.

Vernon then flipped him over and did the same thing to his buttocks; the cutting and the ash. Once he was done, Vernon pulled down his own trousers and entered Harry roughly. This time Harry wasn't able to back his scram, it hurt. It felt as though someone was splitting Harry in two. When Vernon finally came he picked up a whip and started to whip Harry on his back and legs while avoiding his earlier handiwork on Harry's arse. Harry's mind had finally had enough and sent Harry into darkness.

The rest of the week continued like that. Vernon raping or whipping Harry or getting Harry to suck him off. Harry also spent most of it chained to the bed. On Friday 5 days after his birthday he heard petunia's voice and realized that they were home. That evening he heard his aunt and uncle leave. Not long after that he heard someone coming up the stairs.

**A/N:** _I know a cliffhanger, but it is alright things get better for Harry. The next chapter is written I just have to type it up so the next update won't be long. Review if you want to._


	2. Bones

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**Warnings: **Slash HPDM. Maybe mpreg, extreme child abuse, noncon, spoilers, OOC.

**A/N:**_Hi, hope this is up soon enough, and is long enough for those that thought I left you hanging in a bad place. I will apologize now for a paragraph in there which is supposed to reflect Harry's thoughts and is very grammatically incorrect, I am sure you will notice it as I cringe when I read it but oh well. There are also a few instances when Snape is nice, just trying to set things up. Enjoy the story._

Chapter 2: Bones

Dudley Dursley had realized that what his parents and himself did to Harry was wrong so that evening when they went out he decided he would let Harry come downstairs, have something to eat and watch some T.V, something Harry had never been allowed to do. However, when he got upstairs all those thoughts fled his mind. Harry was chained to the bed, blood all around him. Dudley could also see on his stomach strangely dark looking cuts that spelled out the word FREAK.

Harry having heard the person stop in the doorway was worried, he still couldn't see anything and wasn't sure who it was. They didn't feel as big as Vernon so it couldn't be Dudley surely? What Harry didn't know was that Dudley had trimmed down a lot in the last year, he was still muscular but he no longer looked like a whale, in fact he just looked a little bit buff.

"Dudley?" Harry asked shaking, hoping he wouldn't be punished.

"Oh my god" Dudley whispered but Harry still heard it; his hearing had become quite good since he lost his sight.

"Harry, I am so sorry" Harry was shocked, Dudley apologizing?

"I realized this year Harry that what mum and dad do is wrong you don't deserve this and I also apologize for myself when, in copying their example I hurt you. I decided I would try and make it up to you, I think they realized this which is why they sent me to Aunt Marge's these holidays. I'm sorry" Dudley paused "do you know where dad keeps the key to the handcuffs?"

"On him" Harry whispered hoping that Dudley being nice wasn't some cruel trick.

"Oh, is there a way for a wizard to get you out?"

"Yeah" Harry replied. Dudley must be telling the truth he thought it is the first time he has said wizard.

"Ok, so where is your owl? I can send her for help"

"She's at … Hogwarts" Harry managed to get out trying to breathe with his broken ribs.

"Oh is there another way to get help?"

Harry thought for a minute, he still had a bag of floo powder that Sirius had given him in case of an emergency, could a muggle use that? The next question was who to contact. Remus, Ron and Hermione were out, so was Hagrid because he was still with the giants, which left no one because Harry didn't know where Dumbledore was. Wait … there was one person, whether or not he would help though … "Dudley … floorboard by bed … pouch floo powder" Harry paused, he could hear Dudley moving around then the floorboard being lifted.

"The green bag Harry?" Harry had just realized that Dudley was calling him by name and it made him want to cry for being called Harry in this house.

"yeah, throw some … on fire … say Hogwarts Severus … Snape's quarters … then step into the fire … green flames … won't burn"

Dudley nodded "alright I'll be back soon; try to rest, mum and dad won't be back until tomorrow"

"Thank you" Harry whispered as he heard Dudley leaving.

The quietly whispered words as Dudley left tore at his heart. They heaped Harry with abuse and then at only a small kindness, Harry said thank you. It surprised Dudley that hat Harry was still able to thank someone after all he had been through and it hardened Dudley's resolve to help Harry and not hurt him again.

When Dudley got to the living room he had to spend a bit of time getting a fire going, he noticed absently that there were no ashes in it. Once the fire was burning steadily, Dudley stood. He stared dubiously between the fire and the powder in his hand "oh well, here goes nothing" he muttered to himself before yelling "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's quarters" he then stepped into the fire and was spinning madly before he realized he wasn't burnt. When he stopped spinning he tumbled forwards onto what felt like a rug. Before he could so much as look up a voice was demanding "who are you and what do you want?"

Dudley looked up to see a tall skinny man in black clothes pointing what looked like a stick at him. Dudley realized that this must be a wand; he gulped "my name is Dudley Dursley and I am here on behalf of Harry Potter."

Brilliant Snape thought the Potter brat even manages to ruin my holiday.

"What on earth does the great Harry Potter want with me and why can't he tell me himself?"

"Mr. Snape-"

"Professor Snape boy"

"Oh, um, Professor Snape Harry is hurt badly, his uncle has been abusing him, I can't get him away without a wizard to help because he is locked in and I don't have the key"

"What relation are you to Potter?" Snape asked still sneering although inside he was becoming quite worried, he knew what it was like to be abused, he just never expected the Potter brat to be.

"I am his cousin Professor"

"And his uncle is…?"

"My dad"

"Right, how long has the abuse been going on?"

"All his life sir"

Snape just stared. Potter had been abused all his life and never told anyone? Though now he thought about it, it did explain some things, like the fact that he was always so skinny when he came back form break, how he stayed at Christmas and Easter and how he sometimes reacted badly when Snape stood behind him in Potion's class.

"…, Sir?"

"Pardon?" snapped Snape coming back to the present realizing the kid had been trying to get his attention.

"We have to go sir; I don't know how long we have until my parents get home"

"Aright" Snape made his decision; he wasn't going to let a child be abused no matter how much he may dislike them.

"What is the address of the house?"

"4 Privet Drive"

"Alright, you go through first, do what you did to get here but say your address instead Snape instructed realizing the kid was a muggle.

The kid did what he said and soon Snape was alone again. "Here I go on a mission to rescue Harry Potter of all people" he muttered stepping into the now green flames.

Harry was getting worried, Dudley had been gone a while, maybe Snape wasn't going to get him, or maybe he wasn't at Hogwarts. Harry had sent Dudley to Snape because he respected him, but maybe that was a mistake, after all no one cared about him right? But Dudley had gone to get help and he did say that Harry didn't deserve this but hen Snape said that he needed to be put in his place which is what his uncle said…

Noises downstairs interrupted his depressing cycle of thoughts. It sounded like a body hitting the floor, Harry tried to smile; apparently Dudley was as good as Harry at traveling by floo.

Arriving in the living room Snape absently helped Dudley to his feet before realizing what he was doing and sneering at the kid.

"Show me to Harry's room" he demanded.

Dudley arched a brow at the tone but quickly led Snape up the stairs. They reached the bedroom where Snape glared disgusted at the locks on the door. How could anyone lock a child indoors? When Dudley opened the door the smell that wafted out prepared Snape somewhat for what he would see inside. Only a very little bit of preparation he realized as he actually stepped through the door.

"Dudley, Professor?" asked a Harry that was handcuffed to the bed. Snape heard the question in the voice and wondered at it. Walking over to the bed Snape started to pull off the blanket that Dudley had put on Harry. He didn't get very far though because as soon as Harry felt the blanket start moving he let out a startled yelp.

Dudley quickly said "Harry it's alright, Professor Snape just wants to have a look at your injuries"

"Oh ok, sorry Professor"

"That's alright" Snape paused "you can't see can you Harry?"

The concern in the normally snarky voice of his Professor almost undid Harry. That and Snape calling him Harry. A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"N, no sir" Harry whispered

"Aright" Snape said" I am going to lower the blanket now ok?" Harry nodded.

Once Snape had the blanket down to Harry's waist so that it was still covering his lower half, he looked Harry over. Apart from the hand and his stomach the rest of the front was just bruises though they were particularly bad over the ribs.

"Ok Harry now that I know that nothing is going to be damaged much more I am going to take the handcuffs off. Dudley you will need to hold his arms so they don't drop when I release them. Ready? Alohomora."

Snape rushed over to help Dudley lower Harry's arms. Harry whimpered as they were moved out of the position they had been in for a while. Right at that moment both men were thankful that Harry couldn't see them as they were fighting a losing battle with tears. Once Snape had recovered somewhat he softly said "I'm going to turn you over now. It might hurt but I have to see where the blood is coming from. Dudley turn his legs while I turn his body, hopefully that will reduce the pain some"

Harry bit his lip when they turned him over. Snape cursed and quickly cast a clotting spell when he saw that Harry's back was a mass of cut flesh. Warning Harry that he was lowering the sheet he was shocked once more when Harry's arse came into view. Like the word on his stomach, standing out blackly on his butt cheeks was the word WHORE but that wasn't all. Snape could tell from the state of Harry's arse that he had been raped repeatedly. "Alright Harry I'm going to cast a numbing charm, it won't last very long and then we will take a portkey to Hogwarts. I'm sorry" Snape said after seeing Harry tense at the mention of a portkey "it is the best way for you to travel with your injuries"

"Ok" Harry whispered once more.

Snape cast the numbing spell and then shrunk Harry's trunk after finding out from Dudley that there were things stashed under the floor. Snape lifted Harry as carefully as he could, waiting out the instinctive flinch before handing him his broom.

"Are you ready Pot-Harry?"

"Dudley … come … safe"

"Alright, Dudley hold onto the broom, you're coming with us"

It wasn't long before they all felt the hook behind their navels taking them to Hogwarts.



When they arrived, Snape immediately ran for the infirmary leaving Dudley to follow as best as he could in a place that had shifting stairways.

The doors banging open alerted Madame Pomfrey that someone was there. Upon seeing Severus she waited for him to say something knowing he would never disturb the peace of the infirmary without cause, he had needed it too often.

"Poppy, help it's Potter" not wanting to shock her anymore by calling him Harry.

"Put him on that bed over there" was all she said pointing to the bed that she and Harry had once laughingly referred to as 'Harry's bed' in fact she had magicked a plaque on it that said 'Here rests Harry Potter'. Looking at it now she didn't think it was funny anymore. In fact with the state Harry was in it almost seemed like a prophetic warning.

As soon as Severus had laid him down Poppy had her wand out and was casting all the scanning and diagnostic spells she knew. Snape lurked in the background waiting for her to turn and rattle off the list of potions she would need. When she did Snape ran to the store cupboard getting all the ones there. For the ones she didn't have he hurried to his own personal store to get the rest. After administering the second lot of potions Poppy lay Harry down and tucked him in. only after this was done did she notice the second figure hovering in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she demanded defensively.

"He is Potter's cousin" Snape drawled "Harry wanted him to come, saying something about 'safe', do you know what he meant by that Mr. Dursley?"

Dudley gulped "I think he meant safe from my father sir, if dad came home and found Harry gone he would most likely blame me. You saw what he did to Harry, he's hit me a few times when angry and he would have been furious with Harry gone"

"I see"

"In that case dear you must stay in the castle" Snape glared at Poppy when she said this. "Tonight" she continued "you can stay in here but first I will need to cast a spell on you to enable you to see the castle and not rubble"

"Rubble? There is no rubble just quite a majestic castle and we are currently in a nice though rather white room" Dudley informed them thinking them slightly mental, rubble indeed.

"Wait, you can see the castle?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

"Muggles aren't supposed to be able to see it, only those with magic can see past the wards and see Hogwarts itself" he paused "let me think on this"

After that weird conversation the adults left the boys alone to sleep and heal.

Severus and Poppy retired to her office.

"I don't suppose you know where the headmaster was going do you Poppy?"

"No severus, he just said that he would be away on business and that if I needed anything to go to Minerva."

"He probably hasn't told her anything either" Snape sneered "and for now we won't inform Minerva about Potter, I doubt he wants too may people knowing"

"Alright. That muggle is a bit weird isn't he? I mean no muggle has ever seen the castle before, it is always a pile of rubble to them"

"Well there's the thing Poppy, I don't think he is as muggles as he appears and I suspect that it is tied to Potter's abuse somehow. I want to examine him soon. Goodnight Poppy, I will see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Severus."



The next morning found Snape and Dudley in the smallest classroom near the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Dursley I am going to examine you to see why you are able to see the castle, to do this I am going to need you to relax and close your eyes, this may feel a little strange."

Snape started off with a physical scan and when that turned up with nothing unusual he raised his wand again and quietly muttered "legilimens" he ignored the upper layer of memories until he got deeper. Near the bottom of Dudley's mind he encountered memories of Harry's abuse , they were horrific but what was surprising was that behind those memories was what looked like a solid brick wall, made with two different kinds of bricks. Gold was most prominent with green splattered throughout. Probing at the wall Snape realized that it was magical block, maintained by two different sets of magic and behind the wall Snape could feel magic. Dudley's magic. Snape pulled out gently and sent the boy back to the Hospital Wing for food while he thought. He could do nothing until Harry woke.

Things stayed pretty much the same until the end of the week when Potter woke up. Dudley who was sitting next to him at the time noticed his eyes beginning to flicker and yelling for the nurse he stood back not wanting to frighten Harry when he woke.

When Harry opened his eyes he immediately blinked. "Madame Pomfrey, can you please open the curtains?"

"Harry dear, they are open" she said sadly

"Oh, I still can't see then?" he said shutting his eyes

"No" Madame Pomfrey whispered as he fell back to sleep.

Severus came in later that day to find Poppy sitting sobbing quietly at her desk.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"No I'm not" she wailed throwing herself at him. Severus looked down at her in shock no one had ever wanted to touch him before let alone comfort them and he had no idea what to do. A week ago he would have pushed her away but seeing Harry's treatment had crumbled some of his walls. So instead he settled for rubbing her back and just letting her cry.

"Is Harry alright?" he inquired after she calmed down

"No" she whispered "while he was asleep I tried every healing spell I could" severus gasped seeing where this was going "and none of them worked, he woke this morning and asked if I could open the curtains when the full sunlight from the uncovered window was shining on his face. Oh severus, why does everything have to happen to him?"

They both just sat there quietly for a while thinking about the poor child who had had to deal with so much in his short life.

"Severus that is not all. Did you see the bone protruding from his skin when you brought him in?" Severus nodded "I don't think I was able to heal that right either. It came out in a strange way and ripped through muscle and tendon which I don't think I repaired. I need you to stay until he next wakes up, I am going to get him to stand up and see if he can put weight on it, if he can't you will have to support him. Apart from that he is healed as best as I could including the malnourishment. He's been having nutrition potions, so the only reasons to keep him in the hospital wing now that he's awake are his eyes, his leg and his hand which looks almost normal but it won't have much movement. It will however be able to be used on holding, carrying etc. it is just the movement and flexibility which is impeded."

"Everything does happen to him, doesn't it? I will here the rest of the day Poppy"

"Thank you Severus, sorry about the emotional outburst."

Later that day Harry woke again. Severus had just stepped out for a moment so she got Harry sitting and gave him something to eat.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I please go to the bathroom I need the loo and I really want a shower?"

"Alright dear, just wait for Severus to come back and then he will help you, ok?"

"Thank you" he whispered. It was bare minutes later when Severus walked in.

"Severus would you help him to the bathroom please"

"Can I try myself first please?" Harry whispered

"Of course"

Harry moved slowly to the edge of the bed feeling with his hands. He shifted so his feet were on the ground and he slowly stood. When he was upright, standing shakily and leaning to one side Severus and Poppy looked at each other hopefully. Harry lifted his right leg and put it down, the instant he lifted his left leg though he was falling. Feeling arms around his waist Harry looked up. "What happened?" so Poppy told him about his leg.

"oh" he turned his head around to where he thought Snape's was "can you help me to the bathroom now sir?" when there Snape held him up as he relieved himself then watched as he sat on the floor of the shower scrubbing painfully at his skin. It was a while before Harry tuned off the water asking quietly for Snape to pass him a towel letting Snape know that he had known that he was there. Once he was dried and dressed Snape helped him back to bed where he curled into a ball and asked timorously if he could be left alone. When Harry heard the door shut behind them he let the tears that he had been holding back fall. Why did everything have to happen to him? He stayed like that until he had cried himself to sleep. 

**A/N:** _A challenge, who can guess what house Dudley is going to be in?_


	3. Fighter

**Disclaimer: **_Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story._

**A/N:**_hey everyone sorry about the late update but one of my other fics was going strong and this one kind of fell by the wayside. I know it is short but hopefully it will tide you all over until I update again._

Chapter 3: Learning to Live Again

Harry was currently staying in the Hospital Wing. The hospital bed in fact. The only time he would get up was to go to the bathroom. Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey had been working on his hearing so that he would be able to locate things by it. They would stand somewhere and make a sound and get him to point to it. He was now about 99 percent accurate as opposed to the approximately 50 percent he was before.

The day that Harry got everything right Snape thought it was time to talk to Harry about Dudley so while getting Harry his lunch he also retrieved Dudley.

"Dudley, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as Dudley came in.

"You asked me to come to keep me safe"

"I don't remember that. Oh well at least you're safe"

"Yes he is safe, now we need to talk about something and I need you to be completely honest in your answers" Severus asked. Harry nodded uncertainly at him. "Alright when your uncle was abusing you as a child what did you think about Dudley?" Harry thought for a while and just when Severus thought he wasn't going to answer he said "I wondered why he wasn't treated like me, glad he wasn't in pain because that wasn't nice and hoped that he wasn't a freak like me so he wouldn't get hurt."

Snape waited thinking "do you associate magic with being a freak?" Harry looking very nervous nodded. Snape noticing the look on Harry's face was quick to reassure him that he could say anything and wouldn't get in trouble for it.

"Do you believe Dudley is safe now Harry?" Snape inquired

"So long as he doesn't have to go back to his parents. Why?"

"Because Harry, when Dudley first arrive he could see the castle which a muggle is not supposed to be able to do so I examined him and in his mind I found a magical core but it had two different colours blocking it, green and gold. The gold was most dominant and Harry I believe that that is your magic. You didn't want Dudley to go through what you did so you did something to prevent it with Dudley helping a little; after seeing went through his mind and magic tried to make him 'normal' by filling in the gaps you had left in the block."

Harry cringed "I'm sorry Dudley; I didn't know I was depriving you of your magic. I didn't mean too."

"It's alright Harry it was the best thing you could have done, and it worked didn't it? I was safe at home. But now that I am here it would be safe to have my magic back, don't you think?"

Harry nodded. Snape smirked "I was hoping you would say that Harry because you have to be the one to take the wall down. No one else can do it. I will take you with me into Dudley's mind. Ok? Are you ready? Close your eyes."

They travelled into Dudley's mind where Harry, once he was presented with the brick wall formed a golden spear out of instinct with his magic and hurled it at the wall. The spear stuck where it landed and the wall began to slowly dissolve in circular ripples around it. Seeing the dissolution Snape was happy and pulled them back out.

When they were fully aware again Snape looked at Dudley who seemed a little bit uncomfortable but otherwise fine but Harry had his hand to his head and looked unwell. "Professor? My head feels funny" he muttered. Telling Harry that he was going to enter his mind to check everything was alright Snape did so and was surprised to find an all gold wall similar to Dudley's slowly dissolving in the depths of Harry's mind. Coming back to the hospital wing Snape took a moment to orient himself before saying "you had a block similar to Dudley's in your own mind but some of your magic was getting past it. Destroying Dudley's wall caused yours to start to dissolve as well. I suggest that both of you get some sleep while the blocks dissolve. We will come by later to see how you are." The two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning Harry and Dudley woke within seconds of each other. The first words out of Dudley's mouth were "I feel weird!" Harry giggled. "No seriously Harry I feel different, tingly is that normal?" Harry's giggle turned into a full blown laugh.

"Dudley you're a wizard now things will very rarely be normal. But what you feel is your magic; you will probably be doing a lot of accidental magic for a while as you're magic has never had an outlet before. Come to think of it mine might too, though hopefully not because I've already trained some. Any way doesn't magic feel good?"

"Yeah it does."

They sat in silence for a while waiting for someone to come and check on them.

Dudley thinking to offer Harry some help to go to the bathroom reached out and gently touched his hand. Harry jerked his hand away beginning to tremble. "Don't …please don't … touch me" Harry muttered. Dudley backed away unsure how to calm Harry, who was now rocking and muttering with his knees to his chest, down.

Luckily for both of them Snape was down the hall and he began to feel waves of pure magic emanating from the direction of the hospital wing, so he picked up his pace until he was nearly running. Taking in the scene that met him he moved close to Harry, making sure that he didn't touch him and began talking soothingly calling him Harry and trying to draw him out of his memories and assure him that he was safe. It worked slowly and eventually, Harry relaxed his legs leaving his chest to rest on the bed. As Harry relaxed further his body decided it needed rest after the recent stress and Harry slowly fell asleep.

"What did you do?" Snape asked scathingly.

"I only wanted to help him to the bathroom so I touched his hand to let him know where I was. That's all I promise"

"Well that at least lets us know how he will react to unexpected touch, we have been avoiding touching him as much as possible. Now tell me how do you feel"

"Tingly. Harry said I would do accidental magic"

"He was right in a sense, you won't necessarily do the sort if accidental magic that a child does but when you try to use the magic it may not do what you want or it will escape your grasp. Also it might be slightly destructive which is why I am going to take you both outside today. I imagine it will also be good for Harry it has been a long while since he has been outside he told me last week. I will come back soon with breakfast."


End file.
